1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly having improved grounding transfer structure.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,591,259, issued on Nov. 26, 2013, discloses a cable connector assembly. The cable connector assembly includes an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing, a metal shell enclosing the insulative housing, a pair of latches fixed in the insulative housing and exposed to the metal shell, a spacer mounted on a rear end of the insulative housing to fit rear ends of the contacts, and a cable connected with the contacts. The cable includes a plurality of twisted pairs for transmitting high-speed signal and a plurality of single lines.